What The Future Holds
by black-ice-alchemist
Summary: In the aftermath of tragedy, Kagome Higurashi will fight for the peace she so deserves. A story told in drabbles that vary in length and may sometimes be nearly a full chapter depending on the author's moods. The names of each chapter are the names of a song that has a similar theme. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1: The Time that Remains

**Chapter One:** The Time That Remains

* * *

**"Because you can't unlive the pain**  
**You can't rewind to yesterday**  
**You might never find your place**  
**In the time that remains"**

**-Three Days Grace**

* * *

_Blood._

_There was so much of it. The ground had been covered in it, as if the grass and leaves had all been painted crimson._

_Red was all that Kagome Higurashi saw for an endless moment, time seeming to stand still and silent as she took everything in, her arms straining with the task of continuing to hold her halfway up from the Bone Eater's Well._

_She couldn't comprehend the surreal scene in front of her. Where had all of this blood come from? And why were Sango and Miroku lying there, staring at her so blankly?_

_It was in Sango's glassy gaze that Kagome found reality once more, though her grip was fragile and shaky at best. Shock was a heavy burst of fog in her mind, and as her eyes filled with tears it was that shock that had her out of the well in an instant and running toward her friends, their names a broken cry that burst from her lips. Her feet slapped at the damp ground, staining themselves red as she propelled herself forward._

_'_Nonononononono…_!'_

_If Kagome had been thinking rationally in that moment, she would have hesitated. After all, she had learned well the rules of survival during her time here in the Feudal Era. One had to if they wanted to last more than a day, even with someone like Inuyasha there to protect her. In a normal situation, she would have realized that there would be a very high chance that whatever had killed her friends would still be lurking somewhere nearby. Especially with how loud she was being in her haste..._

_As she reached the bodies of her friends, she found herself looking up in time to see the sharp yellow eyes of a large feline watching her from the darkness._

_There was a growl, and a shrill scream..._

* * *

A/n: Hello everyone and thank you for taking the time to check this story out. Yes, I know it's kind of a weird crossover, but I've got a plot that actually makes sense, so it's all good.

I hope you enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Hold On

Chapter 2: Hold On

* * *

**She Sits alone and wonders**

**When is the end of broken dreams?**

**This isn't what I pictured**

**She says as tears run down her cheeks**

**-Abandon, 'Hold On'**

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start to the jostling of a plane.

It wasn't the smoothest landing in the world, but they hadn't died, and Kagome welcomed the rude awakening all the same. She was exhausted, but in her opinion that was better than the nightmares.

Than the memories.

'_Inuyasha…_'

The flight attendant was giving the instructions for people with getting off the plane and whatnot, and her voice grated on the tired girl's already frazzled nerves. She really just wanted to get out of here and into a nice hotel with a shower. She felt icky, and that bothered her to no end.

Kagome stood, reveling in the satisfying feeling of stretching her sore muscles. As she exited the plane she couldn't help but take a curious look at her surroundings. She had never been to America before, and she could already tell that it would be a very interesting experience.

Kagome hadn't honestly wanted to come at first. In reality, she hadn't wanted to do anything that involved leaving her room for the last couple of months. She had just wanted to stay in bed with her covers over her head to help block out the world. It was easier for her to breathe that way, and easier to pretend like everything was normal and fine.

Her mother wouldn't stand for that logic anymore, though, apparently. This whole trip was funded by her, through some money she had been storing away for whatever reason. Kagome had protested, of course. It wasn't fair of her to let her mother spend her hard kept money on something as silly as a trip to America. Not when the shrine back home wasn't doing as well it used to. She should stay there and help with the chores like she had done before….well, before. However her mom insisted, being as stubborn as her daughter when she wanted to be. It was time for her little girl to get out of the house and out of this funk she had fallen into.

Being in a strange country without even the idea of what you wanted to do with yourself was daunting.

It was funny, really. Kagome could face hordes of demons intent on tearing her apart piece by piece for a shard of the Sacred Jewel. She could handle the burden of being of two points in time with ease. But go from Tokyo to New York and she was clenching her bags like she wanted to strangle their handles. She was being silly.

But moving on was hard.

She didn't even know if she could.

* * *

A/N: So. Second chapter. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
